


Sometimes I Wonder

by Yixings_Yeoja



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Qian Zhenghao-centric, The title is totally unrelated to the story, Zhenghao is just confused why Xukun is beahving like this, Zhengkun-established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixings_Yeoja/pseuds/Yixings_Yeoja
Summary: Zhenghao realizes that Xukun is annoying





	Sometimes I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this to break my writer's block. Also, written in like 30 mins and un-betaed so please don't expect much.  
> I promise I'll write something better.

Zhenghao thinks that Xukun is annoying.

No.  
Don’t get him wrong.  
Zhenghao isn't saying anything bad about Xukun or anything. In fact, he loves that guy.  
Xukun is one of the few who took notice of him during his idol producer days and had taken care of him and his silliness. Had encouraged him and given him strength.  
So he is utterly thankful to the man who made treated him like he was his real brother. Or maybe his child.  
Zhenghao isn’t really sure.

But what Zhenghao is sure of, is that Xukun becomes the most irritable person after he fights with his current member and lover, Zhu Zhengting.

“You know what, fine. It’s all fine. To be honest, I don’t even care. He can do whatever he wants to. I seriously don’t care anymore.”

Zhenghao closes his eyes and considers if banging his head on the wall would be less painful.

“No seriously. He does that every time. If he thinks I am going to apologize, he’s dead wrong because I won’t.”

Zhenghao sighs and turns to his left side, his eyes closed. Why is the elder like this? Everyone knows Xukun’s going to be the one who will go after Zhengting to talk to him first anyhow.

Zhenghao shakes his head and tries recalling those days when Xukun hadn’t been crazy in love. He thinks back to the time, during the beginning of the show, when his brother had been calm and collected and not talking about how he’s not going to talk to Zhengting.

He had been so impressed by the elder at that time. And it wasn’t just because of his mind-blowing performance or his stage presence. Xukun had been so mature and friendly, talking to everyone and just being plain nice in general. 

‘This is how an idol should be.’ Zhenghao had thought.

But then things had started to change. And Zhenghao had probably been the one to notice it first.

Suddenly Xukun would go missing for an hour or two saying that he’s going to practice but then will be seen with the Yuehua trainees. Sometimes, when him, Ziyi and Xukun are going out to the stores to buy stuff, he’d invite Justin, the youngest of the Yuehuas.

If he’s being honest, Zhneghao had never once, not even in his dreams, thought of Xukun and Zhengting being together.

The two were never seen together after their collab in PPAP. Xukun had never mentioned Zhengting and only now does he realizes that all of it was probably to keep their relationship a secret.

But Zhenghao knew something was up with Kun and so one day, he had gone to ask him if there was something that was bothering him.

How much he wishes he hadn’t.

Because when he enters the closed laundry room, what he sees is too much for his eyes.

Zhenghao wishes he had just stayed back.

“Haohao, are you even listening?”  
Zhenghao looks at Xukun staring at him with an anger.  
“Oh come on Xukun” Ziyi interrupts. “Stop bothering the kid with your relationship drama.”  
Trust him if he says that he’d never been this thankful to anyone as much as he’s to Ziyi right at this moment.

Xukun is about to answer back, when they hear something entering the room.  
“Kun, let’s talk.” 

He and Ziyi look at Xukun and Zhengting and then each other and he swears he had never encountered anything this awkward in his life.  
Because Xukun doesn’t answers and Zhengting, well Zhengting is just standing there, at the door and Zhenghao wishes he had listened to Justin and went with him. 

Knowing that none of the two stubborn souls are going to move, him and Ziyi exit the room.

Thirty minutes later, Justin, Chengcheng, and Linkai come back carrying two big bags full of deliciousness.

Everyone is seated at the dining table and ready to eat when Justin suddenly asks, “ Wait, where are Zhengting and Kunkun?”

“They are talking,” Ziyi replies

“What? Are they still fighting?” Justin asks, but no one has any answers. 

“I will call them.” Linkai says as he gets up to call the fighting couple.  
Zhenghao doesn’t know why, but he feels like something bad is going to happen.  
He ignores it and takes a bite of his bread.

“AHHH MY EYES. MY PRECIOUS EYES!!!!”

They hear Xiao Gui shouting and his running and Zhenghao wonders why bad feelings are never wrong. 

Well, at least he’s glad that Xukun and Zhengting are no longer fighting and he doesn’t have to deal with an annoying Xukun anymore.

He can have his idol brother back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt given by @9pkunkun on twitter  
> For @9pkunkun


End file.
